Glacier
Glacier is a female unicorn pony from Evermist, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality As opposed to her too talkative and rather impulsive, one-time teammates and hot-headed brother, Glacier is mature, calm, and generally silent, only speaking when needed. The word she has a tendency to say most is "cool". She has also shown a great level of self-control as she was able to refrain from using the word "cool" during her battle against the Gold and Silver Brothers — something both her brother, and later Arcing would fail at. Skills Beyond being a good fighter, she is also very knowledgeable, as demonstrated by her in-depth knowledge of the Gold and Silver Brothers and the four mythical weapons in their possession. Description in the Saga ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Glacier, along with her brother were assigned to the First Unit of the Alliance. When Arcing confronted the reincarnated Gold and Silver Brothers, Glacier and her brother provided assistance. She makes note of their legendary strength, and explains the four weapons they wield. The three are attacked by a group of clones, and Glacier tries to stop Blaze from attacking, as she still had more to explain about the legendary weapons. After Blaze dispatches the clones, both he and Glacier are hit by the Golden Rope, and have their "spirit words" pulled out of their mouths. Their spirit words are then cut away from their bodies by the Seven Stars Sword, and the words that they both most use appear on the flat of the blade — Glacier's is "cool". The spirit words are then sucked into the Crimson Gourd by Grant. Blaze goes to say something but Glacier cuts him off by putting her hoof over his mouth. She explains that they've been hit with a combination curse and sealing spell, and that their spirit words have been taken hostage. If they speak the words they've used most in their lives, they'll be sealed in the gourd for good. Gavin then uses the Leaf Fan to unleash a large wave of flame that both Glacier and Arcing dodge. Blaze is hit by the flames and, completely oblivious to his overuse of the word "hot", says it and is sealed away in the gourd. Glacier is then caught off guard by Grant and restrained. He threatens that if Arcing moves, he'll kill her. Glacier sadly closes her eyes as Arcing apologises to her and attacks Gavin. He severs Gavin's arm, and then saves Glacier from Grant by hitting him with his Laser Circus Spell. Despite not saying "cool" at any point, Glacier is then trapped inside the gourd by Grant, because it is possible to be sealed away for not saying anything long enough. Arcing promises to find a way to release her, suggesting she's still alive. In "The End of the War", Glacier and her brother are released from the Crimson Gourd. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The word she says the most is "cool". Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Unicorns